


Supernovas

by Wonho-BEBE (Eccentric_Bambi)



Series: BTSxMONSTA X [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bartender Park Jimin (BTS), Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Light Masochism, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Stripper Min Yoongi | Suga, Stripper Minhyuk, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Wonho-BEBE
Summary: Kihyun is a bartender in a club that he owns. Yoongi is the cute stripper who works there amongst the many females and manages to be at the very top.But no one expects the cute nonthreatening star to become a supernova.For Kihyun though, that's exactly what he is. And he is caught up in it with no way out.ORKihyun has too much energy, and what way to let it out then with his most prized stripper?





	Supernovas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rewrite of a story I made a long time ago, but with a different fandom hehehe 
> 
> Kihyun and Yoongi will always be a favorite ship uwu

It was quite busy tonight. There was an entirely valid reason for that.

  


Loud, skull thumping but sensual rock music began to play over the speakers through the darkened room, mixing with colorful dancing lights, alcohol, and the aroma of cigarettes. People from all over cheered loudly, flocking to a glossy glass stage with three poles firmly set into its foundation. It was his turn again, the second dance of the night.

  


My name is Kihyun. I run a stripper bar just in the middle of the red light district in Seoul. And there was a dancer here that was the absolute star of the attraction.

  


His legs wrapped around the pole and he delicately, expertly even, swung himself in a circle before letting his body gently slide to the floor. Then it was over, the music fading out and leaving behind a cacophony of cheering voices and crude cat calling. He's panting a little from what I can see, but he's happy as he blows a kiss at the audience before sauntering off beyond the stage.

  


It's kind of... disappointing. To see the end of a dance was hot, but it meant that I'd have to wait for two days to see him again. Oh well, maybe if he comes looking for me tonight for my approval I won't have to.

  


Now it was the next dancers turn, an adorable newcomer like Yoongi named Minhyuk. He was older than myself and younger than Yoongi, about twenty five or maybe more. Not quite as popular as Yoongi, but people still loved him.

  


"Hey boss," a sudden voice chirps behind me and I swivel around to see another employee of mine. "Do you want to switch? No doubt Yoongi is gonna look to you for approval regarding his routine."

  


It's Jimin, my other bartender when I couldn't be here. He had soft pink hair done in a wavy flourish across his forehead and an all velvet black jumpsuit with matching black boots.

  


"Eh? O-oh yeah. Sure thing, thanks Jimin-ah," I mumble softly and take off my water splashed apron. "Keep an eye out for anything suspicious okay? If any fights break out, have them removed and yada yada yada."

  


He smiled and waved his hand, having heard me say this plenty of times.

  


"Yeah yeah I know the routine," he says and ignores the apron I held out. "I won't let anyone touch the dancers or I'll break their fingers. Now go see your star dancer, no doubt he'll be sore from his dance. He might come back out here but go see him anyway."

  


I patted his shoulder and begin to put away my clean glasses from earlier when suddenly an old man from the stage is here and is eyeing Jimin like a piece of meat. Unlucky for him Jimin was notorious for being quite temperamental when he was uncomfortable.

  


"Hey beautiful," the gross old guy decides to drawl at him. "How are you doing? Wanna have some fun later tonight? I'll pay you good for your time."

  


Immediately Jimin's face is crunching up in distaste and I see a tic forming in his eyebrow. Ohhhh here we go.

  


"Ehhhhh? What's that you old punk?" He snarls none too gently. "Are you calling me a cheap whore?"

  


Once he makes a grab for the guy's collar I decide to turn and head to the back room where all my dancers got ready. Behind me I can hear the guy say 'Sorry sorry' in a repeated drunken mantra and I can't help but sigh. I hope Jimin doesn't mess him up too bad.

  


The dressing room is dark but comfortable, with girls sitting topless or almost topless at lit up tables putting powder on their cheeks and red cream on their lips. They're comfortable with me around when they're topless, what with me being gay and all. Sure I would appreciate what the female body had to offer but it was from a professional standpoint. If my girls were happy then I was happy.

  


Something next to the door on the ground then caught my eye. Oh. Well don't mind if I do.

  


"Good evening my lovelies," I chirped at them and stuffed the object in my pocket. "Amazing job out there tonight, as always."

  


"Thank you Kihyun-ssi!" They all chorused at me happily. Ahh every time I hear that I feel content. Because I took care of them, they tended to call me that. At least they didn't call me daddy. Eghh.

  


"Has anyone seen Yoongi yet?" I ask. "There's something I need to talk to him about."

  


A few of them hummed before one spoke up.

  


"Sugar? I think he's in the shower, probably sore."

  


"Yeah," another says. "His routine is the hardest cause he's a solo act. He needs a bit of recuperation time to himself."

  


In the shower huh? Now could be the perfect chance to talk to him..!

  


"Thank you darlings," I answer and head even further back. "Thanks for your hard work today!"

  


They all squealed at me and I smiled once the door to the hallway was closed behind me. They're just too cute I swear. Still, they were like daughters to me. There was no way I could ever think of them in an impure way.

  


And also, it was no secret to them about how I lusted after Yoongi. They all knew, and tried to help me out as much as they could. They're such sweet girls.

  


The bathroom was just adjacent to the dressing room and I hurried inside, making sure to lock the door behind me. Good, I can't let this opportunity pass me by. It was dark in here too, but humid from a warm running shower stall nearby. I saw a dark figure behind a thin pane of frosted white glass, not too tall but slender.

  


He was there alone, and I was assaulted with impure thoughts.

  


Yoongi, naked, with warm water trickling all over him... down his stomach, and the v shaped intersection of muscles just before his...

  


Fuck im getting too carried away here. Time to calm down Kihyun, just calm down.

  


"Yoongi hyung?" I called out softly, making someone in the stall jump from what I can hear. "Are you in here?"

  


"Owner?" Came a soft voice. "Is that you?"

  


Oh god, his voice was so cute..! Deep and raspy but high with exhilaration….

  


"Yes its me," I answered with a laugh. "And I told you, just call me Kihyun-ssi. Or even Kiki would be fine."

  


I heard him laugh in response before the shower stream is turned off and all I could hear was small drops hitting the ceramic tiles coming from inside.

  


"I'm not gonna call you that like my sisters do," he giggles. "That would be weird."

  


His 'sisters' being the other dancers of course. That made me grin and I leaned up against the door, crossing my arms.

  


"Okay okay. Then just Kihyun. Owner sounds too formal."

  


He hummed and I hear rustling before he comes out of the stall with nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair is dripping wet and all his usual seductive make up is gone. Now one could easily see the tiniest of dark circles under his eyelids and I frowned. Was he not sleeping? And also, was he always this naturally pale? He didn't even need make up to cover up at this point. What's wrong with him?

  


"Well, I think I like Kihyun-ssi better. You're more than a brother to me you know. Oh, what is it that you needed?" He asks. "Is it about my routine? Do I need to practice it more?"

  


He became worried, probably not sure if he did it right... But I just smiled and pushed myself away to approach him, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of wet hair behind his ear. A red tint soon lights up his face.

  


"No you did beautifully," I assured him. "I came to praise you of course. No doubt you've earned a day off for all your work."

  


His worry seems to melt away as he smiles shyly at me before biting on his lip and looking down. He needs to stop being so cute before I do something drastic...

  


"Thanks... Kihyun-ssi. That really means a lot to me."

  


My heart thudded again, and I could feel a nervous sweat breaking out on my hairline. This was it, now or never. Even if he rejects me, it's gonna be ok.

  


"I'm happy you think so. My work means nothing if you aren't happy. Oh and... there was one other thing I wanted to discuss with you if it's okay."

  


He nodded at me, completely unaware. Well. Here goes.

  


Quickly I grab his shoulders and pull him closer, our noses almost touching. I can see his eyes widen just like plates before I go in for the kill, smooshing my lips to his in a hot open mouthed kiss. His few breaths that I let him have in between turn ragged and he freezes for a few seconds. I panic and kiss him harder, taking his bottom lip in my teeth and tugging before slipping my tongue in his mouth. It was soft and warm. It tastes a lot like strawberry candy...

  


Then the most peculiar thing happens.

  


As I gently hold his body close his fingers find their way to my shirt, clutching my shoulders in vice like grips. Soft, but still audible, I hear him whimper in the few seconds I let him breathe.

  


"Kihyun-ssi..."

  


That alone is enough to make me lose even more control. Gasping I push him back into the stall he was in and close it behind us, kissing him even more feverishly than before. My fingers tangle in his hair and he sucks in a harsh breath through our mouths. There's no shower bench in here... with no other options I force him to sit down on the wet floor and straddle his legs, pushing myself even closer to him to kiss at his lips more. Then I take his hands and slowly place them at my hips, letting him know that he had control. I was in no place to top him considering I never did it before.

  


"Yoongi," I whisper to him. "I'm sorry but I... I need you. Please."

  


He looks up at me, cheeks flushed with pink and his lips swollen from my intense kissing. His Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows and his voice comes out squeaky and unsure.

  


"Kihyun-ssi... for how long? Were you planning on doing this?"

  


Breathing heavier I lean back and slide my now wet shirt off and slide out of my pants as well. His eyes widen just a little more and I can see them raking all over me. The redness of his cheeks gave everything away. He wasn't disgusted, and I could tell he was captivated.

  


I settled back on his lap, with nothing between us but his towel.

  


"To be honest?" I muttered as I slide my hands over his shoulders. "The moment you sat in my office a few months ago, looking so cute and nervous... I know how scared you must have been, considering our line of work. All I knew was that someday, I would be brave and push you down like this... so now here we are."

  


"But I... I don't know what to do," he whispers. "I've never done it with a guy before. Or hardly anyone for that matter."

  


But he wasn't rejecting me right? That was a good sign. He was just a little unsure. It meant there was still a chance. So I take the opportunity to kiss his lips, gently, and cup his face.

  


"Yoongi... you want me too right? Otherwise you'd be pushing me away by now. It's okay to feel scared. If you're too hesitant to keep going I'll stop. Otherwise I will... continue doing as I wish. And I'm not looking for a love confession from you. I'm just very... sexually deprived right now."

  


Underneath my fingers I can feel his pulse hammering away, the steady but faint feeling of his blood pulsing through his veins. It was exciting him no doubt, and I could feel my own reaction to it starting to build in my stomach as a warm bubbling sensation.

  


He gasped as I shifted my hips, running my fingers down his neck, feeling his warm skin still wet the lower down I went.

  


Then he grabbed my hips again, catching me off guard. They felt so nice... I look at him again, taking my eyes away from his wonderful mostly naked body.

  


"Umm... I do but, I'm not sure what to do. You'll have to... teach me. Kihyun-ssi..."

  


Oh god... he's so freaking sexy I don't know if I can take it anymore! I need him!

  


"Ahh... I will. Don't worry I will. I'll make sure you feel good, darling. And trust me, I'll make sure you won't regret it afterwards."

  


He smiles at me, so shy but it reached to his eyes and back to me a million times.

  


"If it's you Kihyun-ssi then... I won't regret it."

  


My beautiful precious Yoongi... right now, he was no longer just a dancer in my bar, no longer a pretty nameless face in a sea of discord and lust, or in a swirl of stars that outshined one another.

  


He was mine now. My most lovely one night stand if there ever was one. And maybe if I was lucky, it would be more than that afterwards. He would be willing for more hopefully.

  


Slowly, I kept his eyes on me as i slid down, coming face to face with his lap where the towel haphazardly clung to his hips. He was hard I could tell, even like this I can very clearly see the outline of his half hard erection through the fabric. And I could see various tattoo's ingrained in his smooth skin, along with various scars. It made me a little curious, but now wasn't the best time to ask.

  


"I'm gonna take this off now, okay?" I ask him and grab the towel to pull it off, but look at him first for approval. He bites at his lip, flushed pink with embarrassment but he nods. I think he knew what I was gonna do now hopefully.

  


"Y-yes... please..."

  


Well when he asks so nicely...

  


Slowly I pull it away, feeling the most pleasant tingle between my legs as I finally looked at it. Was he always so... Well, big? The skin around his hips and trailing down was smooth, virtually hairless. Well that made sense considering what he does and all.

  


"I didn't know you had something like this hiding down here," I giggle excitedly. "You're so pink down here but it's so cute."

  


He blushed even harder, covering his mouth and looking away from me. Aww he's embarrassed.

  


"W-well I... I don't want anyone to see too much of me down there... But it's you doing it so, that's why I'm..."

  


His words jumbled together in a soft shy mumble, but that only served to turn me on even more. Maybe if I'm a little more assertive with him...

  


I laugh and gently put my hand on his legs to hold him down before including my head to take him in my mouth. His eyes are on me, expectant and full of heat. But I stop just a few centimeters away, making sure he looked at me properly.

  


"So cute... it's okay, I'm happy because it's me. Don't let anyone else touch you ever again. I'm the only one that can. Do you understand?"

  


Was that a bit selfish to ask? Probably. But from the delighted gasp on his lips as I finally stuffed his erection in my mouth he didn't care.

  


"Ahh..! Kihyun... ssi!"

  


'Wow..! I'm actually doing it!'

  


His skin was so wet and hot, just like mine. I moaned softly around him, and he jerked upwards in my mouth with a groan. But I had practice so it didn't bother me.

  


"Mm, does it feel good?" I mumble. "You're barely able to fit down my throat..."

  


I tried once more to fit him down but my throat contracted again and I had to pull back to breathe. Damn it how am I supposed to suck him off properly if I can't even fit him all the way in? I sigh and just content myself with licking him, using my tongue to taste and flick at his pink top that beaded with precum. Yoongi's strange aroused noises reached my ears and made my thighs quiver with lust.

  


Moaning more I use my left hand to reach down and touch myself, grasping myself how I usually did and going with my rhythm.

  


"Kihyun... Kihyun-ssi please I.... I can't take it anymore."

  


His voice was shaky but desperate and his fingers curled around my hair. Maybe he wants this just as much as I do if not more.

  


"What do you want to do? Yoongi-kun. Tell me and I'll do it."

  


I looked up at him again, deliberately dragging my tongue all over his length and feeling tremors through my mouth as he shuddered.

  


"I... I want to be in you... I want to do it with you... please..."

  


Oh my... that's very cute but, was he an eighth grader again?

  


I laugh and stroke him with my hand, gripping just enough to make him flinch.

  


"Come on you can say it better than that," I chastise. "We're adults now, you can talk like one as well. Say it properly."

  


Slowly I rise back up, letting go of him so I can slide my naked body back into his lap. He made a choked sound when our bodies touched, and I couldn't help but do the same. He felt so good pressed against me..! His chest heaved up and down, letting stray droplets to flow down his skin.

  


"But... I don't... know what you want... want me to say," he whimpered. "I'm so confused..."

  


"Well, I'll help you. Here." Taking his hands I place them on my hips again, leaning into him to gently kiss his ear, keeping my voice low. I want him to know this,right here and now. "Just say, 'I want to fuck you Kihyun-ssi. I want to thrust into you so hard over and over until I can make you cry. I want to feel your hot tightness around my dick until I suffocate. I want to do so many terrible awful things to you. I never want any other guy to touch you. You're mine.'"

  


Maybe now he'll be more aggressive with me, that's something that's always been a kink of mine. His face is hot but I can also see something new there. Something dark, lustful... POSSESSIVE. My body shudders and I can't help the moan that slips from my lips as his fingers grab tighter on my hips. His dick slowly rubs against me, and I can almost feel the waves of pheromones radiating off him in thick waves.

  


"Kihyun-ssi... I... I want to do so many terrible awful things to you. I want to fuck you. Right now."

  


As he says that, his voice is deep and growling, husky and thick with need. Once more I moan out loud and smother him in a kiss. It's a slow one, but it felt so obscene. His tongue pushed in my mouth and blindly felt for mine, fighting me for the dominance that I gladly give to him. He was inexperienced but it was hot enough to make my toes curl against the concrete.

  


"Yoongi," I whined. "Please... I need it... there's something in my pants pocket. It'll help."

  


My pants lay forgotten behind us at the door to the shower. He never let's go of me as he reached behind me and grabbed what was in it. Well I brought it along because there was a very good chance that this would have happened. And since it did I'm kind of proud of myself.

  


He holds a bottle of lube up, raising his eyebrows and blushing.

  


"Kihyun-ssi... You planned this also?"

  


He wanted answers but I was kinda too horny to listen right now.

  


"Yes I did... now please, stop talking and get me ready for God's sake. You know how to do that much right?"

  


Surely he knew what I meant by that?

  


He opens it up and gently poured some on his fingers before pushing it away and reaching behind me. I gasped, feeling two cold slick fingers starting to caress my entrance. It felt so wet and hot.

  


"Like this?" He asks and pulled me close to kiss me. My voice hitched as he teased me relentlessly.

  


"Uhn... yes...! Yes like that... please, put them in... ahh!"

  


The feeling of fingers pushing in my ass was nothing new, but since it was him... it felt so good. He kept his tongue in my mouth to kiss me roughly, muffling my moans as his fingers worked me open. Tendrils of pleasure raked through my body like electricity, making me curl against him like a total whore. But I don't care about that.

  


"So tight," he groans once I can breathe. "You're already so wet. Do you feel good Kihyun-ssi? Is this okay?"

  


Is he kidding me? I was on a pleasure induced high right now! And he isn't even fucking me yet!

  


"Y-yes! S-so good..! It feels so good!"

  


A third finger slips inside me easily, and I can feel my erection already leaking from how good it was. I whined, warning him and clamping around his fingers to let him know I was close.

  


"Eh? But I just started," he whispers and leans his head down to kiss my chest. "Are you already ready to take me in?"

  


"Please. P-please, before I cum..! Fuck me please... I need to feel you inside me!"

  


Yoongi growls and tanks his fingers out of me, making me cry out. The emptiness makes me shiver.

  


"You sure?"

  


"Yes! Please be as rough as you want with me!"

  


"Okay. I can't take how sexy you are. I wanna be inside so I'll do it right now."

  


I can't even think. It was all a blur. Next thing I knew, he's looking at me with such heat and then his dick is thrust inside me. It's so hot and thick I almost can't take it. He groans but I can barely hear him over the suffocating feeling and the ringing in my ears.

  


"Hnn... ah! S-so big... tight... Don't move yet..!"

  


I need something to distract myself..!

  


"You're clamping so hard on me," he mutters through heated kisses to my nipples. "It feels so good inside you Kihyun-ssi..."

  


I moan in response, thankful for the diversion and the slight pleasure from it. Then something occurs to me. I haven't tried one of my favorite things in a while.

  


"Yoongi... put your hand on my throat..."

  


He paused his kissing and looks at me, worried.

  


"Huh?"

  


"Just do it..! I'm begging you here please!" He listens to me albeit hesitantly, his fingers gently resting around my windpipe. "Tighten your grip..."

  


The last time I explored around with certain kinks I discovered how hot this sort of thing could be, so i wanted to try again.

  


"Kihyun-ssi I'm not sure this is a good idea..."

  


DAMN it... now was not the time to be having second thoughts here. I glared at him and clamped down on his hand over my throat and rocked against his lap. A small inhale in response. The sting went away and I sighed as there was nothing but a pleasant fullness and a numb sensation rolling through my nerves.

  


"Fine then... just move your hips. I'll do it myself."

  


He shuddered and grabs onto my hips again as I grab my own throat. If he didn't want to help me then fine. A sudden shockwave of intense numbing pleasure radiates in my hips and I can't help but to loudly whine, starting to put pressure on my windpipe. 

  


After only a few seconds my chest began to burn from the lack of oxygen, but it felt so thrilling. He fucked me with such intensity that each thrust of his hips into my body timed perfectly with my squeezes. I thought he said he didn't know what to do.!? It felt so good I thought I was going to melt into a puddle of goo.

  


"Kihyun..." he gasps. "Your insides feel so slippery, like you're eating me up..."

  


His deep husky voice was so fucking hot, I wanted to kiss him so bad right now. But at the same time, I want him to be the one grabbing me. The black spots started to show up, and my brain went into panic mode but that just spurred me on even more. I started moving on my own, whimpering and gasping as my vision started swimming and my head felt light and fuzzy. By now I was practically bouncing in his lap, the sounds of skin on skin echoing in the shower stall. I couldn't feel anything else but him.

  


"So.. g-good, Yoongi... H...harder!"

  


I could barely even tell what I was saying after a while. The pleasure became too much and I think my words began to jam together. My erection rubbed between us to create that sweet friction I craved, and he filled me to the brim over and over. 

  


The stars brightened behind my eyelids, tears burning them and forcing me to cry pathetically. I was close, the heat in my stomach told me I was going to cum soon... Beneath me, Yoongi grunted sexily in time with his movements, and I felt a hot bloom of pleasure in my lower abdomen as he pushed even harder into me. The wet squelching noise caused goosebumps to raise on my arms. 

  


"Haa! Ah..! Yoongi... Ngh!" 

  


Hoarsely I wheezed, gasping and falling against his shoulder. My fingers kept tightening, and the bright stars soon were dancing and swimming around in dizzying patterns. My chest now screamed for oxygen but the burn was so good.

  


"Fuck.. Kihyun, I'm about to... I'm gonna cum..!" He groaned into my ear. "Can I cum Kihyun-ssi?" 

  


Oh my God.. I can't handle it when such a sexy voice is whispering in my ear. Normally I wouldn't let the guys I had sex with cum inside for fear of catching something but... If it was Yoongi then... 

  


"Ye...ss," I moan softly as I take a second to breathe. "Please, c-cum in me... But... grab me Yoongi. Make me cum by squeezing on my throat, I need to feel it..."

  


I stared at him, hopefully he could see how desperate I was. His sweat drenched face just looked so... hot. He growled at me before using one hand to grab me and the other he used to grab my neglected erection. The heat and slickness of his hand is enough to make me rock my hips even harder, and he starts to squeeze in time with my movements. 

  


I can't suck in air, but that was what made me so hot. The black spots and stars start to blend together, and I can't focus on his face... He mumbled something in my ear, but I can't make it out right away until he's suddenly jerking very violently inside me. The rough movements make me moan, and something hot and sticky is suddenly painting my insides. Whoa... He really just came inside me!

  


"Hngh!'

  


Yoongi groans loudly in my ear, and his grip tightens ever so harder on me and I almost pass out. But he lets up and I keep moving, now feeling that tell tale tightening in my stomach. I'm gonna cum soon, I can feel it getting closer with each thrust he makes. His hand continued stroking me until...

  


"Ungh... Yoongi," I gasp and keep moving. "Gonna... Cum! Cumming..!"

  


Finally my orgasm hits me fast and hard, an intense heat and prickling feeling making my whole body jerk violently. I cum all over our stomachs and his fingers, the pleasure hitting me in waves. I can't even hear anything besides my heart, and it's going crazy. 

  


He lets go, and I suck in sweet cool oxygen. The stars fade away, and I can't help but sigh in disappointment, slumping against him. That lightheaded feeling really was something I was getting addicted to. 

  


Moments pass as he just holds me close, and as my senses come back to me I can tell the air is heavy with the musk of sex and the smell of his and my cologne. Plus his flower scented shampoo was somewhere in there as well. I just shrug it off and snuggle up to him, more than happy to just sit here and enjoy the afterglow together. But no doubt I would be sore in the morning considering how rough I asked him to be. 

  


I can't believe we just did this. If there was an off chance I would die today I would have no regrets. Yoongi was mine now, or rather I was his... This was the best moment of my life..! 

  


"Whoa... You sure came a lot Kihyun-ssi," he suddenly giggles softly. "It's all over my fingers, now we have to take a shower again."

  


Well there was nothing wrong with that. As long as we got to be together longer, then it didn't matter. Still, the lewd sparkle in his eyes suggested that maybe I had awakened something inside of him... The very thought made me smile wide. Did he want to go again?

  


"You're such a beast Yoongi," I mumble into his neck and bask in the after sex atmosphere. "I think I might get addicted to you at this rate."

  


Speaking of which, he was still inside me. Of course by now, he had already calmed down but I could still feel the warmth of his orgasm threatening to spill out of me if I so much as moved in the slightest. Nonetheless I was too tired out to move, plus it felt nice. More intimate even, regardless if we weren't in the middle of going absolutely fucking nuts. He noticed too, licking his lips nervously with a hooded glance between my legs. 

  


"Um... Kihyun-ssi... Should I..?"

  


"No," I answer and cuddle closer. "Let's stay like this, it feels good."

  


He doesn't argue with me. Good, I was still his boss after all. Yoongi responded instead by hugging me tightly, pressing the fronts of our bodies together even more. 

  


We stayed like this until the heat started to dissipate and I shivered involuntarily. Damn it. 

  


"Shall I turn the water back on?" Yoongi laughs softly. I roll my eyes but nod. 

  


"Yes please..."

  


He reached up to turn on the warm spray and I sigh in relief. The shivers go away and it creates a steamy bubble that we keep all to ourselves. 

  


Yeah, just a little longer wouldn't hurt.


End file.
